Eternal Eclipse
by Jubigan
Summary: First attempt to write a story as Jubigan. Sad story. Character Death and Suicide, so rated T.


Sasuke looked at the form lying on the bed, no emotions stirring at first…until the memories started to flood him. Memories of afternoon spars and ridiculous arguments, of after training ramen and night alone but full of dreams about one certain person who was the incarnation of the noonday sky. His hair the embodiment of sunlight, and eyes and deep and blue as the vast expanse that held onto the sun as if a lover. Then the memories of leaving the boy behind for power, and slowly letting that power consume him mind, body, and soul. Those dark memories were dotted with rays of a purifying light, as the boy tried desperately to bring his friend home, and that light cleansing him of corruption as he gave in and returned home. Then came memories of four years of bliss, being in the arms of the one he loved, and who loved him and all that was him, even his faults. Slowly though, like the sand in an hourglass, those memories began to fill with questions and suspicion as he knew he lover was hiding something from him. Then came the bloody coughs and random nosebleeds, which soon lead to gasping breaths and raspy words. Then everything lead to today, caring for the man and lulling him to sleep. Upon that moment, Sasuke left his lover's side and ventured to the Hokage's office to see if she knew what was happening…

"He has a terminal illness, the likes of which I have never seen, and am unable to treat, however, that doesn't mean I don't try. He asks you to leave us alone so we can talk candidly. He is sure Kurama will have it licked by sunrise tomorrow, both he and the fox are sure of this. There is a piece of advice I want to give you; don't worry about him, because no matter what happens, he will be at peace." That was what the chief medical-nin had told him, and he was unsure, but still somewhat content with finally knowing. He rushed back home to his lover, to wake him and tell him that he can help…

That leads him back to the present, unchecked tears falling down his face, looking at the pale form of his one true love, tanned skin turned an ashen blue, his eyes closed, and his head turned to the side. Realization sunk in; in his quest to find out what was wrong, he let his lover die…alone. The raven fell to his knees and cried the rest of the day and into the night, when Sakura finally checked on him and discovered the loss.

"_Uzumaki Naruto was a kind and gentle man. He was also a young man, having only reached his twentieth birthday a month ago, but he was more than a man; he was a hero, not just to the Leaf, but to the entire world. His greatness is equal only to that of the Sage of the Six Paths, almost as if he were a god among men. To me, was one, a god of peace and love, but above that, he was a god of shinobi_…."

Sasuke drowned out the rest of the funeral with his own thoughts…

"_Naruto, you loveable idiot…you weren't supposed to leave me, at least, not like this. We were supposed to get married, adopt a couple of orphans, raise them to be good shinobi, retire, and then grow old together. Then, when death was inevitable, we would go together…we promised each other we would not leave the other behind, but now you've left me behind. I don't blame you, it wasn't your fault…that, and I kind of deserved it. You chased after me for years when I left you behind, I guess it my turn to chase after you. I will, however try to honor another promise I made to you; I will not follow you, until it is my time to do so. The world will be darker now that your gone…but it's almost like the world is under an eternal eclipse, dark, but with a reminder that you are here, surrounding us…even if we cannot see you. I love you, Naruto, and I will always love you, however I refuse to promise to move on…because it is one promise I could never keep…_"

It had been three years since the funeral…and three days since anyone has seen Sasuke. Sakura was worried for her friend and teammate, so went to check on him, and yet again discovered something she would have rather not; There was Sasuke, on the bed, covered in blood. He had cut his jugular vein, and quickly bled out…he took his own life. Before the tears could surface, she saw a note written in the boys hand writing, and read it…

_To whom it may concern (So…Sakura),_

_I could not stay any longer, not without him. I don't wish to go into details. The world is cursed to be under an eternal eclipse…the sun has already gone, now I, as the moon, must follow. I broke my promise to him, but I don't care. I am so sorry Sakura. Live for the two of us._

_Sasuke._


End file.
